


lazy mornings

by fuyuki_peridot



Series: domestic xiuchen fluff [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, at least not until today, early mornings are not jongdae's favorite, minseok is mischievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: It's Minseok's turn to disrupt Jongdae's sleep with his own habits.(a continuation/addition/sequel to early riser)





	lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A CONTINUATION / ADDITION TO EARLY RISER.... i think this one came out a Whole Lot Better than early riser tbh  
> let me know what you think and enjoy~

When it comes to mornings, Jongdae is almost the polar opposite of Minseok. Nothing nor nobody could wake him up, no matter how hard that thing or person tried. It's not that he's trying to be difficult, or anything like that. He just really likes the bed.

This particular morning is different than the rest. The curtains are slightly opened, but the room is still a dark, milky blue. The warmth of Minseok's small body still lingers in the wrinkled sheets and squished pillows, as well. It is _definitely_ sometime before 8AM, the absolute earliest Jongdae is willing to wake up.

He decides that lack of a cuddly, hug-able Baozi in his arms is the reason that he woke up this early. Jongdae tries to get back to sleep, but the clanking and various other sounds of an early riser working in the kitchen keeps him up. "Min," he complains, mostly to himself. "Not all of us wanna wake up in the middle of the freaking night."

The clanking dies down and is replaced by the much softer _whoosh!_ of the stove being lit and the sizzle of meat on the grill. He hears the quiet shuffling of the other members tossing and turning in their beds as he gives up on sleep. He just stares up at the ceiling, waiting for Minseok to finish his breakfast and hopefully come back to bed so they can cuddle again. Though, now that he thinks about it, Jongdae could do with some food as well.

Begrudgingly and very, very slowly, he forces himself to sit up and is _actually about to stand_ when Minseok opens the door quietly, bearing a breakfast-and-coffee-laden tray on his right hand. He grins brightly at the sight of Jongdae awake at this time and sets the tray down at the foot of the bed, slowly closing the door with one foot so that he balances on the other. Jongdae finally gets off the bed to hug Minseok, gently and warmly, and he hugs back. "Good morning," he greets. "Nice to see you awake so early, for once."

"It's because of you. Couldn't you at least have tried to be quieter?"

"Seeing as it actually woke you up, I think I'm good," Minseok teases, letting go. "You'll forgive me, though, won't you?" He gestures to the food and coffee with a playful grin. It's so aromatic, and looks so appetizing that Jongdae can't help but drop his mock stern expression to smile back. "I'll _consider_ it. Thank you for breakfast, Min."

They sit facing each other and immediately dig into Minseok's delicious cooking. Jongdae stuffs himself with crispy bacon and fluffy eggs, and soft, sweet pancakes topped with cream and fresh berries. He didn't realize he was so hungry until he abandons the utensils and empty plate in favor of drinking the strong, bitter coffee. It's perfectly brewed- just what he expects from his talented boyfriend. He glances over the rim of his mug to find Minseok already staring at him. Jongdae can't help but laugh into his coffee and ends up choking, which earns an adorable laugh from Minseok. "You okay?" He nods and drains the rest of the cup quickly in embarrassment. "How was it, on a scale of Junmyeon to Kyungsoo?"

Jongdae laughs loudly. "It's good. Not quite Kyungsoo level, but good enough for you to be forgiven," he concedes.

"How very kind of you," he grins, getting up to move the tray to their bedside table as Jongdae just flops stomach-down onto the bed. "Dae, what are you doing?" he hears from somewhere to his left.

"Going back to sleep," he mumbles into the sheets.

"Come on, get up. Help me make the bed."

"Maybe after we snuggle for a bit."

There's silence as Minseok "contemplates" his offer. Jongdae knows he doesn't have to think about anything, the decision's already made. He's just being him. "Min, stop being a pain in the ass and just cuddle me," he whines.

Silence. "Please."

"Maybe after you ask nicely."

Jongdae can practically hear the smirk in his voice. He turns onto his back to see Minseok trying not to grin. Emphasis on _trying_. "Fine." He rolls his eyes and says, without an ounce of audible sarcasm, "Minseok hyung, will you please set aside whatever incredible responsibilities burden you at the moment in order to cuddle with me, your precious and beloved boyfriend, for a few minutes?"

That makes Minseok laugh a little, and Jongdae smiles. "Okay," he says, getting comfortable beside him. Satisfied, Jongdae immediately holds onto him, only to be tickled. "Min-" He bursts out laughing as the tickling intensifies, and tries to swat his hands away. "Min, stop it," he begs as Minseok's hands move to the soles of his feet and it's all he can do to not kick him in the face. "Min!" he shrieks and now, instead of just tickling him, Minseok is giving quick, light kisses. He kisses at his chest and neck and cheeks, while mercilessly tickling his thighs. Jongdae can see him smiling that bright gummy smile of his and they're both laughing and struggling until their stomachs hurt and finally, both the tickling and kissing stop. 

They hold each other tightly in silence, and Jongdae turns to gently kiss Minseok on the forehead. He moves down his face slowly, kissing the bridge of his cute nose, and then the adorable, round tip, and then softly and sweetly kissing his lips. He feels Minseok smile into the kiss and Jongdae can't help but smile back until they're just smiling and giggling like the lovestruck idiots they are instead of kissing at all. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Minseok's neck, breathing in his scent from his clothes.

"Min," he says into the soft fabric, taking his small hands in his own.

"Mm."

"I love you."

He feels Minseok squeeze both his hands gently. "I love you too."

They stay that way for a while, not even realizing that the sun had long since risen.

 


End file.
